Dryoid
Dryoid (Japanese version ) was Hydron's Mechanical Bakugan. It ties with Boriates with the Custom Battle Ability '''active for second strongest Mechanical Bakugan after Farbros. Information Description Dryoid is a warrior-like Mechanical Bakugan, that resembles Robotallion but with more streamlined armor. Dryoid has wrist gauntlets that can be used as Vulcans or sword projectors. It also consists of a small cannon on its back that is also its sword Murasame Blade. His body armor and sword changes due to combining certain '''Fusion Abilities. His most powerful abilities are Murasame Blade, '''its fusion ability combinations, and '''Gaia Reflector. Anime Bakugan: New Vestroia In episode 28, Dryoid was first seen when Hydron battles Baron. It crushed Baron easily, even though Baron tried his best. After defeating Baron, Hydron took the Haos attribute energy from Saint Nemus. It next appears when Hydron and Shadow Prove battles Marucho, Minx Elfin, and Preyas. Hydron and Shadow Prove get the Aquos Energy from Minx Elfin, but lost to Preyas. At the Motherpalace, Dryoid fought Cross Dragonoid and Magma Wilda and loses. It was damaged by Helios MK2 and Twin Destructor. After Volt defected from the Vexos out of spite for the Alternative, Hydron and Dryoid battled against him and Boriates and lost. Hydron and Dryoid battled against Lync and Aluze after Lync was found having a copy of the alternative data. After an intense battle, it won and succeeded in badly overpowering Aluze. Afterwards, it was upgraded. Dryoid helps Hydron battle against Zenoheld. At first it wins a battle, but is badly outmatched after Zenoheld uses Assail Farbros (but Hydron still puts up bit of a fight with Gaia Reflector) and is defeated. Dryoid helps Hydron escape from prison as well as the blast from the Alternative System. It helped the Resistance defeat Zenoheld and destroy the Alternative. It succeeded, but was destroyed along with the Alternative, Zenoheld and Hydron. ; Ability Cards * Knuckle Vulcan: Adds 200 Gs to Dryoid. * Ray Blade: Adds 200 Gs to Dryoid. * Mar Shield: Nullifies the opponent's ability and adds 200 Gs to Dryoid. * Murasame Arrow: Subtracts 300 Gs from the opponent. * Land Shutter: Nullifies the opponent's Gate Card and transfers 200 Gs from the opponent to Dryoid. * Murasame Blade: Adds 300 Gs to Dryoid. * Trance Sword: Nullifies the opponent's ability. * Accel Speed: Prevents the opponent from activating abilities. * Gaia Reflector: Reflects the opponent's ability with three times the original effect. * Sword Smasher: ; Fusion Ability Cards * Shoo Dragon Fly: Subtracts 200 Gs from the opponent. (This ability can be used only if '''Murasame Blade' has been activated'') * Geki Dust Barrier ''(Geki Grip Demon / Deadly Grip Demon): Subtracts 300 Gs from each opponent and adds 300 Gs to Dryoid. (''This ability can be used only if '''Murasame Blade '''has been activated) * Restu Lightning:' '''Adds 400 Gs to Dryoid. (''This ability can be used only if '''Murasame Blade '''has been activated) * Double Caliber ''(Dual Caliber)'': '''Adds 600 Gs to Dryoid. (''This ability can be used only if '''Murasame Blade or Sword Smasher has been activated'') Game Dryoid wasn't released in Japan as of yet. It's still a possibility. Trivia * Dryoid is the Bakugan with the most fusion abilities and is one of the four Bakugan that has more than one fusion ability. The others are Neo Dragonoid, Helix Dragonoid and Knight Percival. In these four Bakugans, Dryoid is also the only one who can activate consecutive fusion abilities (despite Hex Dragonoid's attribute-changing fusion abilities) * It is also one of the three Bakugan and the only Mechanical Bakugan to use a Triple Ability. The others are Viper Helios and Neo Dragonoid. * It is, as of episode 49, the first Bakugan to defeat Farbros in a battle and hold his own against Assail Farbros (using''' Gaia Reflector'). * Dryoid is the only Bakugan to rely on it's Fusion Abilities in battle. * Dryoid is currently the only Bakugan to combine 3 of it's Fusion Abilities. * Dryoid almost always strikes the same pose when he uses '''Murasame Blade'. This pose shows him almost ghost-like and he seems to pull the blade with his fingers to make a sword from the hilt of his ability Murasame Blade. * Dryoid is another Mechanical Bakugan with a Color Scheme that is not the normal Subterra colors. * It, Aluze and Boriates are the only Mechanical Bakugan with Fusion Abilities. * It is one of the only Bakugan that has a Fusion Ability that is weaker than the ability to fuse with it. * In episode 41 of New Vestroia, he is shortly seen with a green beam while none of his Fusion Abilities change the sword to that color. * His appearance and fighting style greatly resemble that of the Hyaku Shiki from Mobile Suit: Zeta Gundam. * Dryoid is one of the few Bakugan with a color scheme in battle form. Gallery Anime dihc.jpg|Dryoid in Hydron's case File:Dyrad_closed.jpg|Dryoid in Sphere mode (closed) File:Dyrad_open.jpg|Dryoid in Sphere mode (open) 020.PNG|Dryoid in real mode File:Dryad00.jpg|Dryoid using the ability Knuckle Vulcan dryoidswrdhds.jpg|Dryoid using the ability Murasame Blade dub2.jpg|Dryoid dryoid249.jpg|Dryoid using the ability Gaia Reflector dusf.jpg|Dryoid using the fusion ability Shoo Dragonfly drsa.jpg|Dryoid using the fusion ability Geki Dust Barrier durl.jpg|Dryoid using the fusion ability Restu Lightning ddryd.jpg|Dryoid using the fusion ability Double Caliber Abdbd.jpg|Dryoid damaging Aluze dryoidapprnc.jpg|Dryoid being summoned File:Dryad0.jpg|Dryoid using the ability Ray Blade Dvf.jpg|Dryoid versus Assail Farbros drds.jpg|Dryoid udr.jpg|Dryoid combining three of his Fusion Abilities ddaf.jpg|Dryoid destroying Alternative Weapon Farbros File:Dryoid_Gauntlet.jpg|Dryoid scanned by a Gauntlet File:hydr.jpg|Hydron and Dryoid Dryoid..png Dryoid2.png Dryoid3.png Dryoid4.png Dryoid5.png Dryoid6.png Dryoid7.png Dryoid2.png|Dryoid about to attack Farbros Category:Former Villains Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Unreleased Bakugan Category:Mechanical Bakugan Category:Bakugan Category:Vexos Category:Season 2 Bakugan Category:Anime Exclusive Bakugan Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Deceased Bakugan Category:Vestal Technology